It is known in the art to coat dielectric surfaces within display devices, such as cathode ray tube display devices, for preventing the accumulation of static electrical charge. The coating is typically a conductive material, such as a metal. It is desired to prevent the accumulation of static electrical charge because it can adversely affect the operation of the display device by, for example, attracting electrons that are desired to be directed toward the faceplate of the display. The use of a conductive material for preventing charging is desirable since a conductive material is the most efficient material for the removal of charge.
Field emission displays are known to have interior dielectric surfaces that are susceptible to electrostatic charging. For example, a dielectric layer is typically used to separate conductive rows and columns. The conductive rows and columns are used to selectively address the electron-emissive elements of the display. Portions of this dielectric layer are typically exposed to the vacuum within the device. For example, an exposed dielectric layer may exist at the periphery of the active area. The active area is defined by the electron-emissive elements.
Use within a field emission display of a conductive layer for preventing the accumulation of electrostatic charge presents several problems. First, the conductive material can potentially cause electrical shorting between the conductive rows/columns if the conductive material is in electrical contact with them. Second, triple junctions, which exist at the junction between a dielectric surface, a vacuum, and a conductive material, are known to cause breakdown of the dielectric material. Breakdown of the dielectric can result in the destruction of electron-emissive elements within the field emission display.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved field emission display, which has a conductive layer for the prevention of electrostatic charging and which overcomes at least some of the aforementioned problems.